villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vendrick
King Vendrick, simply known as Vendrick, is a major antagonist and optional boss in Dark Souls II. He was the tyrannical king of Drangleic until its downfall. He was voiced by William Houston, who later played Oceiros in Dark Souls III. Biography Vendrick and his brother named Aldia created the kingdom of Drangleic out of the ruins of the kingdoms beforehand. Vendrick crowned himself as the king and sought to bring peace to the land. When Nashandra appeared, she warned Vendrick of the giants beyond the sea, convincing him to have ridden them before they cause a "looming threat" to his kingdom. Vendrick and his soldiers traveled to the land of the Giants and pillaged everything in their path. In the land, Vendrick found an artifact of great power, which he experimented on by turning the captive giants into golems, who in turn built the Drangleic Castle. Crowning Nashandra as his queen, Vendrick prolonged his kingdom's peace. Then the last of the giants lead by the Giant Lord attacked Drangleic out of vengeance for the violence and experiments Vendrick caused, as well as retrieve their stolen artifact. The war lasted generations, until the giants were finally driven back. When the worse was thought to past, the kingdom was then afflicted by the undead curse. Vendrick sacrificed a great soul to allure the curse while sending the cursed undead to a far land. Discovering the fading First Flame, Vendrick refused to relight it or let it die and bring darkness to man; instead, he sought to find a third option: to keep it at a current state. All of his plans would ultimately fail. Vendrick soon came aware of Nashandra's true nature as a Child of Dark and placed a series of safeguards to prevent her from reaching the Throne of Want, and took refuge in the Undead Crypt. He had his most loyal guards, along with Velstadt his right arm, to protect him. However, the undead curse came back and infected Vendrick. Under Nashandra's advice, the player is given the option to enter the Undead Crypt and slay the undead Vendrick and end his misery. Strategy Vendrick will not attack the player at first, and instead walks about until he is originally attacked. While he walks and attacks very slowly, both Vendrick's physical and defensive stats are extremely high, but if up to five Giant Souls are collected beforehand, his defense is vastly weakened. Gallery Images Vendrick Concept.png|Concept art of Vendrick. King Vendrick Trophy.png|The achievement obtained for defeating Vendrick. Videos Dark Souls 2 King Vendrick Boss Fight (4K 60fps) Dark Souls II Soundtrack OST - King Vendrick Trivia *The player can meet an unhollowed Vendrick if they use the Ashen Mist Heart given by the Ancient Dragon on Vendrick's discarded clothing. *Talking with Vendrick after collecting all three crowns of the old kings will make him grant them with a blessing, infusing the player with the ability to become immune to hollowing effects from the curse. *The grunts Vendrick makes as he attacks and the scream he lets out upon death are recycled from the Four Kings from the first Dark Souls game. Navigation pl:Vendrick Category:Monarchs Category:Leader Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Brainwashers Category:Brutes Category:Elderly Category:Extravagant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Genocidal Category:Giant Category:Greedy Category:In Love Category:Lawful Evil Category:Male Category:Monster Master Category:Necessary Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Power Hungry Category:Remorseful Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Tragic Category:Tyrants Category:Undead Category:Wealthy Category:Dark Souls Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Zombies